rwbyfanonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Guidelines
Introduction Guidelines are, however, subject to change as more of the workings of the RWBYverse are revealed and explained. If you are unsure about a particular Ruling, and how it may pertain to your Character or other Original Content, feel free to ask a Reviewer, Administrator or other Staff member for assistance. Their names can be found in the Community tab. HOW TO USE Rules will be marked with 1 of 4 labels: * MANDATORY ** compulsory to follow. Failure to do so will result in automatic rejection. * DISCRETION ** not required but attention should be given. Failure to do so will result in high chance of rejection * RECOMMENDED ** not compulsory in any form but should be strongly noted * TIPS ** general information from staff, helpful advice REVIEWER DISCRETION - WHAT IS IT? Reviewer reserve the right to be flexible in their judgment when the Guidelines are insufficient in their decision. This degree of freedom requires the use of multiple rules and common sense in order to discern what is and is not acceptable. Please note that a reviewer's word is law but not final. Concerns may be brought up with the reviewer provided that the argument is valid*. Valid arguments should be built upon with sound evidence. Not unlike a trial, it is best to have another reviewer to be a representative in the case should a concern be brought up. Naming MONTY'S COLOUR NAMING RULE - MANDATORY Characters in RWBY must be: * A color * Something that sounds like a color * Something that means a color * Something that makes you think of a color # If that character is on a team, then the first character of their first name or the first character of the last name must fit in a 4 letter acronym that spells a team name that must also be: #* A color #* Something that sounds like a color #* Something that means a color #* Something that makes you think of a color MANDATORY: # Colour reference must be included in a Trivia section # The character's FIRST name MUST be something color related. #* Circumventing the rule by using nicknames or middle names is not allowed. eg. Bob Green, or Greg "Red" Steve names/variations. #* Names that are colourless either like "Clear" or "Glass" or "Opaque" are grounds for rejection. RECOMMENDED: The Color Naming Rules do state that more than the name, but the character themselves should be a color, or take after one. As such, their physical and mental characteristics are designed to reflect appropriately. This is not an enforced rule, just something to keep in mind. TIP: Names are creative and unique, break the mold! Use other languages, find something that fits, then spin it a few times to make it your own! Look at the Canon for examples, some of the canon characters names come from really crazy origins. SIDE-NOTE: ''' * The first name-to-color does not have to be the color the character represents. * Characters which fall under the Grandfather Clause are exempt from this. Character's created before January 15th, 2014 is considered under Grandfather Clause. General Rules '''DISCLAIMER * Rules are subject to change * Dust and Semblance understandings are limited * Reviewer Discretion is not a crime against humanity or your worth as a person * The moderation staff reserves the right to retroactively reject a character based upon finding a point in the character overlooked by the previous moderator who judged said character, or if information was added Post-Acceptation that would lead to rejection. * In the event of a retroactive rejection where One Reviewer misses an aspect that would lead to the Character being removed from Pending and a Second Reviewer notices this, Reviewer Two MUST do the following BEFORE passing the new judgement: ** Inform Reviewer One of the aspect in question, so that an explanation can be reached if there was a reasonable reason for the omission. ** Either Reviewer One or Reviewer Two can go and edit the mistake. At the end of the day, it doesn't matter whom does the edit as long as consensus between the two reviewers in question is achieved. ** In case of Reviewer Two making the edit, then they are obligated to state that they got permission from original reviewer to do so. GENERAL CHARACTER CREATION AND PROFILE RULES MANDATORY: * Characters must demonstrate limits in all abilities. * Characters that are intending to be Beacon Academy students or students of a similar institution MUST be 17 years of age or older. ** the lowest that will be accepted is 16, for year end birthdays (September to December). ** One is allowed to make characters that are Signal students or students prior to graduation that are younger than 16 to a reasonable degree. *** i.e. Newborns or toddlers cannot be students of combat schools. * A character's profile requires an exact age up until they are at least 40 years of age, past which age bears little impact upon the grading, although a range (e.g., 'fifties, early seventies, etc) would still be required. * The characters are being judged on their canonical accuracy and how well they would fit in the canon as a character of their age, status, and race. Additionally, power levels of character are worthy of rejection if too weak for their position, or too strong. * A basic description of the character's looks; including hair/eye color and body type is required along with a basic description of their outfit regardless of art. * Half-Grimm or humans with Grimm anything are not acceptable. ** Salem is not a credible argument as far as we know. ** Natural Grimm attachments on weapons/accessories are not acceptable. * If you wish to make reference to these events, please note that in accordance to the current timeline the White Fang went corrupt 6 years ago, and that the Great War happened 81 years ago. RECOMMENDED: * Your character's backstory CAN encompass the fall of Beacon, however, this is not mandatory at this point in time. However, for the sake of sticking with the timeline, it is requested that you do so. DISCRETION: * It is requested that you make reference to the Battle of Beacon or the Fall of Beacon in your character's backstory in order to stay afloat with the current timeline, seeing as Beacon is no longer an attendable school. Weapons MANDATORY: * A Primary weapon may have only up to 5 transformations. An inactive mode does not contribute to the transformations. * Dust-Infused Clothing do not count as a secondary weapon. * All weapons the character possesses should contain the same overall fighting style and/or be able to be used in tandem as well as separately. DISCRETION: * Weapons cannot copy a Canonical Characters weapon too closely, this is left at the Reviewers discretion on what they deem as too close. * A Faunus' natural weapons, e.g. claws, do not count towards the weapon limit. Dust CANONICAL INFORMATION * Dust comes in four Basic types; Fire, Water, Lightning, and Wind. * This is a list of canon dust types one can work with:http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Dust#Types_of_Dust MANDATORY: * Any fan-made Dust elements must be explained by what types from the primary ones make it up. * Dust is finite and thus, any equipment running on Dust must have a stated up time. * Semblances Semblances are NOT Mandatory If you do not wish to have a Semblance or cannot think of one for now, you may skip this process. However, when your character does inherit one, he or she must be subjected to pending and be re-accepted before being able to participate in RP once again. MANDATORY: * Semblances may not be too similar to those of canonical characters, though if it's similar but used differently enough, it may pass. This is left up to reviewer discretion. * Semblances must have some sort of limiter such as but limited to: ** Time constraint ** Energy constraint ** Fatigue. * Passive Semblances must be proportionally subtle AUTOMATIC REJECTION SEMBLANCES: * Selective Semblances: ** Semblances that utilize area of effect mechanics that are selective in nature *** Sound waves don't choose who they affect, light beams affect everyone, AoE semblances affect everyone within the range, people cannot pick and choose what to and what not to affect * Incorporeal substances becoming corporeal and vise versa ** Shadows and light cannot become solid, neither can sound waves, in reverse, one cannot make their body incorporeal * Auto-Hit/Auto-Dodge ** Automatic dodging or an attack or Automatic/Guaranteed strike on an opponent. * Time Manipulation ** The ability to turn back or forward time, or do anything time based *** Does not include time perception (Time Perception on self is acceptable) * Semblance Mimicry ** Copying someone’s Semblance * Weapon Copying ** Copying someone’s Weapon ** Velvet is the sole exception for now and will be until further elaboration of her potential * Fighting Style Copying ** Copy someone's fighting style * Aura _______ ** Regeneration ** Manipulation ** Bypassing *** Adam Taurus is not a credible argument * Reality warping ** Forcing one's mind to perceive falsely (not illusions) or warping one's perception is instantly tractable. * Force Weakness ** Identifying weaknesses of a person that aren't physical and may not be obvious, e.g. someone who's touchy about their past, * Semblances pertaining to Grimm, whether it be transforming, communication, etc. UP TO ADMIN DISCRETION: * Summoning ** Please refer to the Summoning Guide regarding reasonable implementation of summon Semblances * Chains/Ropes/Tethers ** Semblances which create chains of multiple kinds are up to reviewer discretion. *** Due to the connotations of what these can do, it's recommended you be extremely specific as to the properties and limits of these tethers * Mind Trick/Distortion ** With Emerald in mind, Semblances that deal with this will be under heavy reviewer discretion when being reviewed. The workings of such a Semblance must be carefully crafted to be logical and not overtly powerful. * Healing ** Healing others can be acceptable if developed correctly and is under reviewer discretion DISCRETION: * Note that while these semblances are given as examples, any Semblances outside of these cases are subject to heavy reviewer discretion as to whether or not they are acceptable. * Hereditary semblances are currently only canonically by the Schnee and supposedly very rare TIP * Semblances should fit the character in some way, be it in their personality, fighting style, etc. Though, even if a Semblance isn't a perfect fit for what the character wants to do, they can easily find a way to creatively use it. ** Example: Magnetism Semblance and using it to retrieve or better aim thrown weapons/shields * Semblances are said to be more tangible projection of one's Aura. It is advised to keep this in mind. Aura MANDATORY * Aura does not possess unique traits to the individual * Traits Aura DOES cover are: ** Protection from Harm via acting as a barrier ** Using your weapon as a conduit of Aura ** Slight Regeneration of injuries ** Giving you the feeling of being watched when you're in danger * Aura acts as the first line of defense, going over even armour * Aura cannot be bypassed. ** Adam Taurus is not a credible argument/unique case for now as it is assumed that the Aura was simply overpowered * Aura does not work as ammunition for things such as Guns. ** Ones Aura is an extension of their soul. To consume Aura for any sort of attack would be to literally consume portions of your soul and life energy (as well as your core defensive lifeline in combat) and bullets exist for a reason. DISCRETION * Lacking in any of the first points skills due to lack of training or other circumstances, example Jaune being untrained in usage of his Aura, is acceptable under discretion. * One can also fire energy slashes of aura akin to what Qrow did in his fight against Winter. * Attacks made on vital points, as long as their intended target has Aura remaining, would prevent them from causing any more harm than an attack would to any other area in a serious fight. Faunus MANDATORY * Faunus only have one physical feature like the animal they represent (Ears, Tails, Horns, Claws etc.) * Faunus only posses Night Vision and Enhanced if they have animal ears as an additional trait. No other senses of theirs (Smell, etc) are augmented. * Characters must be either Faunus or Human. No half-faunus exist. If a Faunus and a Human breed, it's either Faunus or Human. If two Faunus breed, then it's a faunus for sure. There's a whole spiel about how breeding works so here's how it goes. ** Faunus + Human: Faunus or human, faunus child will be the same faunus type as the parent faunus. ** Two Faunus of the same type: Child is same type of faunus. ** Two faunus of different types: The child can be any kind of faunus which has been in the ancestral line. If a horse faunus and rat faunus mate they could give birth to a dog faunus granted the dog faunus was an ancestor. DISCRETION * Traits can be hidden but must be mentioned as part of appearance. * Faunus are recommended to display characteristics akin to that of their animal, such as Blake's love of tuna. * All animal types are accepted as faunus. Non-Mammalian faunus are confirmed to exist but in lesser quantities. Robots/AI MANDATORY * Artificial Intelligence is allowed to exist in human sized or larger bodies, however, their use may, at the Reviewers discretion, place the character using them into Awaiting Canon Info until more about the upper scope of robotics technology in Remnant is known. * Penny is a special case as she is a robot who possesses a soul and therefore is capable of having and utilize an Aura ** Known information reveal that so far, she is the only one of her kind, thus, any Robot/AI that follows Penny's formula will be rejected will be rejected under the Character Similarity Clause. * Human-like robots are allowed, however. * Use cannot contradict earlier rulings concerning Weapons. DISCRETION * Cybernetic Organ replacements of any sort are doable (Heart, Lungs, Eyes, etc.) Fairy Tales * Confirmed to exist within RWBY and fan-made stories are allowed MANDATORY * Fan made fairy tales are not canon and thus cannot be used to power up characters. * Characters can know the LEGEND of the fairy tale of the Four Maidens, but cannot have the knowledge of the existence of the Maidens. * Characters do not know the legend of the silver-eyes (except Ozpin), and no character can be silver eyed. Current characters with silver eyes are to be changed to dark grey or any other colour preferred by the creator of the character as long as it isn't silver. DISCRETION * Using a legend/fairy tale that is not canon for a Role Play poses no problem as long as it is not the Maidens/Silver-Eyes Fan-Made Grimm MANDATORY * All fan-made Grimm must take after some sort of animal or mythical creature in terms of appearance. * Grimm cannot be capable of using the powers of Auras or Semblances, no exceptions, they don't have souls. * Grimm have a skin color consisting primarily of black. However, being covered by a large amount of white armor is fine. DISCRETION * Grimm size and other abilities not explicitly listed above subject to moderation if the Reviewing staff feels they're stretching boundaries of plausibility or if the Grimm in question is too overpowered. Fan-Made Locations MANDATORY * Fan-Made Locations cannot be based around being a lost or forgotten Fifth Kingdom or continents that have been lost or forgotten from maps. * Grimmland is still inhabitable. DISCRETION * Fan-Made Locations should, barring very well written reasoning, have some form or way to defend themselves from Grimm attacks. These can be as varied as your imagination allows, but they must be plausible and grounded in RWBY lore. * Fan made locations can succumb to Grimm and fall. Fortifications are basically a must. Fan-Made Factions/Organizations MANDATORY * Factions may not be directly involved with Canon plot elements or organizations in major ways (Influencing Beacon Academy's decisions, How the Deathstalker got into the cave in the Emerald Forest, having influence in Roman/Cinders' crime ring, etc.) * Fan made organizations/factions/businesses can have more than a couple of thousand members/employees. * Factions cannot take part in the Battle of Beacon that happened this volume. Miscellaneous Non-Review Oriented Rules * ALL Decisions that require an Administrative Vote must be discussed with ALL Administrative staff and the Owner, even if Majority would already be reached before this has been accomplished. ** The exception to this is if an administrator takes longer than one week since the proposal was first made, in which case the others make the currently voted ruling. * ALL Decisions the Owner wishes to pass that would require a Vote by Administration must be brought up with ALL the Administrators at the VERY least. * No person should be promoted to ANY Staff member position without Majority Support from Admins/Crats * CMs, Reviewers and Admins MUST only be removed with majority support from the Admins/Crats. * No Crat (Bureaucrat) can be instated without unanimous agreement from the Administrators * No Admin/Crat has the power to veto something already passed via majority. * With the rise of many new fansites dedicated to RWBY OCs, I want to make it very clear. While we cannot be responsible for what people do on these other fansites, the RWBY Fanon is not responsible nor does it condone actions of vandalism and harassment that takes place off site. We do not allow it here, and we wish that people do not bring arguments and problems off site onto it, and vice versa. If there's a problem, please address one of the many RWBY Fanon Administrators.